¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?
by azdriel
Summary: Hisoka lleva semanas temiendo la llegada de ESE día. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a las atenciones de sus compañeros de la división? One-shot.


Esta es una historia simple y cortita que (espero) os arrancará alguna que otra sonrisa. La he escrito especialmente como regalo de cumpleaños de mi amiga Karya-chan, que hoy cumple... esto... bueno, las damas nunca revelan su verdadera edad .

**¡¡¡OTANJOU-BI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, KAYRA-CHAN!!!**

Espero que te guste

**Nota**: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Hisoka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿POR QUÉ A MÍ...?**

Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Me desperté pensando en el informe que tenía a medio redactar en la mesa del pequeño despacho que comparto con Tsuzuki, y en lo urgente que era terminarlo hoy mismo. Mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha, iba componiendo en mi cabeza la forma en la que elaboraría los últimos detalles del informe. Lo sé, soy un poco maniático cuando se trata de trabajo. Por eso Tatsumi-san y yo nos llevamos tan bien. A veces creo que soy el único que le comprende.

El caso es que todo lo referente al informe desapareció de mi mente en el momento en que posé mis ojos en el calendario que tengo colgado en la pared de mi dormitorio, junto a la cama.

Hoy era _ese_ día.

En todos los años que llevo trabajando en la división Shôkan, la llegada de ese día sólo me provoca un empeoramiento de mi habitual mal humor matutino, que va desapareciendo conforme transcurre la jornada. No tengo más que ocupar mi mente y mi tiempo en mi trabajo y todo va como la seda.

Después de todo, no tiene la menor importancia para mí. Ya no, al menos. No es que en el pasado supusiera ninguna diferencia, teniendo en cuenta cómo me crié y todo lo demás...

El problema es que hoy, particularmente _hoy_, no iba a ser como todos los años.

Y la culpa la tenía Tsuzuki... Bien, no estoy siendo justo. La culpa es mía. Yo se lo dije. Durante ocho años he conseguido mantenerlo en secreto; tan sólo los Gushoushin y, supongo que Tatsumi-san, están al corriente de la teórica relevancia de esta fecha en mi vida. Casi a mi llegada a Meifu les pedí a los emplumados gemelos que no lo revelaran a nadie, y a Tatsumi-san no hizo falta que nadie le dijera nada. No es de esa clase de personas.

Pero Tsuzuki... Hace una semana se lo dije. No sé por qué. Estaba en uno de mis días de "confía en tu compañero y cuéntale tu vida". No es que le hablara particularmente de esa fecha. Supongo que se me escapó en el transcurso de la conversación. Probablemente a cualquier otra persona se le habría pasado por alto, o lo habría olvidado cinco minutos más tarde.

Tsuzuki no. Absorbe todo lo que le cuento como si fueran las enseñanzas del mismísimo Buda. Y lo graba todo en su memoria. No es tan despistado como todos creen. Nunca lo ha sido.

Salí de la ducha sin que mi humor hubiera mejorado lo más mínimo. Que se me hubiera terminado mi té favorito y Tsuzuki hubiera devorado la tarde anterior lo poco que guardaba en la nevera -obligándome a desayunar un insípido vaso de leche- tampoco ayudó mucho.

Miré el reloj. Las ocho y media. Tsuzuki no llegaría a la división hasta al menos una hora después. Siempre llegaba tarde. Pero daba igual. Había tenido una semana para pregonar mi secreto por toda la oficina. Sé que no hace esas cosas con mala intención, pero... ¿por qué le cuesta tanto respetar mi intimidad?

Podía imaginarme las caras de mis compañeros de trabajo cuando llegara allí. Podía imaginar lo que me dirían.

Tal vez debería volverme a la cama, llamar a Tatsumi-san y decirle que estaba enfermo.

_Valor, Hisoka,_ me recriminé. _Has sobrevivido a Muraki, puedes sobrevivir a esto. Tan sólo es un día... Ni siquiera eso, sólo ocho horas. Con un poco de suerte, incluso tengamos una misión y pueda pasarme el día alejado de ellos._

Con un poco de suerte... ¿Cuándo he tenido yo suerte?

_Me vuelvo a la cama._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por suerte para mí, los pasillos de la división Shôkan estaban casi desiertos cuando llegué. Me crucé con Tatsumi-san y con Terazuma Hajime. El primero se limitó a saludarme como cada mañana y a seguir su camino. El segundo... se apartó de un salto cuando me vio venir y se aplastó contra la pared como si yo fuera una de las pociones de Watari-san.

Aunque no puedo culparle. Por lo visto le produzco el mismo efecto que las mujeres. Quiero decir que mi contacto le transforma en un shikigami salvaje y siempre acaba destrozándolo todo. Pero nunca me ha importado demasiado que me rehuya tan descaradamente. De hecho, lo prefiero. Ese hombre nunca me ha gustado. Tal vez por el odio irracional que le tiene a Tsuzuki. Es el único miembro de la división que no considera a mi compañero un regalo de los dioses.

Y si nunca me ha molestado su rechazo, hoy aún menos. Aunque hubiera llegado a sus oídos el "asunto", lo último que haría Terazuma-san sería dirigirme ningún comentario al respecto.

Y así, conseguí llegar sano y salvo a mi despacho. Tal y como esperaba, Tsuzuki aún no había llegado.

Pensando que tal vez iba a tener suerte, después de todo, y me libraría del acoso de mis compañeros, tomé asiento y me dispuse a terminar de redactar el informe que había dejado a medias el día antes.

Tan concentrado estaba en mi trabajo, que ni siquiera sentí abrirse la puerta unos diez minutos después.

-Hi--so--ka-kuuun –canturreó una voz femenina. Levanté la mirada, sobresaltado, y me encontré con Wakaba-san, que había entrado en el despacho sin que yo me diera cuenta y se había detenido ante mi mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un pequeño paquete en las manos.

Un paquete envuelto en papel de colores.

Con un lazo.

_Maldición_.

-_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Wakaba-san –saludé, con cautela. Fingiendo que no había reparado en el paquetito sospechoso, volví a mi tarea.

Pero, ¿iba ella a captar la indirecta y a dejarme en paz? Nooooooooo.

-Hoy es un día especial, ¿_ne_? Te lo tenías muy calladito, ¿_ne_? Tsuzuki-san dijo que en ocho años nunca le habías dicho a nadie que hoy...

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Wakaba-san? –la interrumpí, sabiendo que había sido bastante grosero. Pero me importaba un pimiento. El tono que ella estaba empleando me hacía sentirme como un niño de siete años. ¿Cuándo van a darse cuenta de que hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño?

Pero a ella no pareció importarle mi falta de modales. Nunca la he visto enfadarse por nada. Lo cierto es que Wakaba-san me gusta. Es dulce como Tsuzuki, y parlanchina como Watari-san, pero tiene el sentido de la responsabilidad de Tatsumi-san. Normalmente me agrada charlar con ella, porque sabe escuchar, aunque no coincidamos muy a menudo.

Pero hoy no. No. No, no, no. Hoy no.

-Como veo que estás muy ocupado –dijo ella, dejando el paquete sobre la mesa, delante de mí-. Te dejo esto aquí y me voy para que puedas seguir trabajando.

_Menos mal..._

¿Menos mal? ¡Y un cuerno! Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Wakaba-san se inclinó a través de mi escritorio y me plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-_Omedetou gozaimasu_, Hisoka-kun –me guiñó un ojo y se marchó, aprovechando que yo me había quedado de una pieza y con las mejillas ardiendo.

Mi primer impulso, cuando logré recuperarme, fue coger el paquete y tirarlo a la papelera. Pero no soy tan ruin. Wakaba-san lo había hecho con su mejor intención y, si yo me consideraba su amigo, lo menos que podía hacer era abrir su regalo y agradecérselo más tarde... fuera lo que fuera.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera furioso.

En el paquete había una cajita de plástico, en forma de huevo gigante, precintada con una cinta adhesiva dorada y llena de, aparentemente, bombones.

Bombones.

Ocho años trabajando con ellos y aún no se han enterado de que odio los dulces.

Con un suspiro, dejé mi regalo a un lado y, tras dirigirle una última mirada de reproche, volví a mi informe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Supongo que fue una mala idea abandonar la relativa seguridad de mi despacho, pero mi parco desayuno me estaba haciendo sonar las tripas (incluso yo necesito comer algo por las mañanas), así que me dirigí a la cafetería un rato después, rezando para que fuera demasiado temprano para que ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo hubieran tenido la misma idea.

La espantosa imagen de todos ellos brotando cual setas en medio de la cafetería y gritando "¡¡SORPRESA!!", cargados de pancartas y regalos y globos de colores y demás parafernalia, apareció en mi mente a traición, casi haciéndome dar media vuelta y correr hacia el refugio de mi despacho.

Pero no, ellos no harían eso. No por consideración a mí, no. Por terror a las represalias de Tatsumi-san. Él nunca permitiría que se celebrara una fiesta en la oficina, y menos en horas de trabajo.

Así que, recuperando el valor, entré en la cafetería y suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba desierta. En un par de zancadas llegué a la máquina de café y me serví uno, con una nube de leche y sin azúcar, claro está. Cuando alargaba la mano hacia la vitrina donde estaban las piezas de fruta, una cabeza rubia se asomó desde detrás de la máquina de café, dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡_Ohayou_, Bon!

La cabeza fue seguida del resto del cuerpo de Watari-san que me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, divertido y, al parecer, ignorante al hecho de que el corazón casi se me había salido por la boca y estampado en su cara.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí detrás? –chillé, tratando de bajarme el corazón de la garganta. Odio que me den sustos. Odio que me cojan desprevenido, sea por el motivo que sea. Me hace sentir vulnerable. Y eso también lo odio.

-Oh, estaba rellenando el depósito de café. Alguien tiene que hacerlo –dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo estreché los míos y le lancé una mirada de desconfianza. Lo último que uno desea es encontrarse a Watari-san cerca de las fuentes de provisiones. Pero por motivos diferentes a los que se podrían aplicar a Tsuzuki.

-No habrás puesto nada raro en el café, ¿verdad? –exigí saber, mirando mi vaso. Por fortuna, aún no lo había probado. Ni lo haría, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Watari-san.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –el científico se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiéndose profundamente ofendido.

-¿De veras quieres que conteste a eso? –murmuré, dándole la espalda, con la intención de salir de la cafetería, con mi manzana y mi café. Tachad eso. El café se iría por el desagüe. Me llevaría sólo la manzana.

O mejor no. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba Watari-san en la cafetería. Podía haber tenido tiempo de manipular todo lo comestible que había por allí.

Pero Watari-san me sujetó del brazo y no me dejó moverme del sitio. Su sonrisa deslumbrante parecía tatuada en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

Watari no respondió. Una caja envuelta con un estridente papel naranja fluorescente apareció bajo mi nariz. El lazo que remataba el paquete era verde pistacho, y casi tan grande como la propia caja. En ese momento deseé ser daltónico. Por lo pronto, la simple visión me estaba dejando ciego.

_-¡Omedetou gozaimasu!_

Oh, no...

Mi cara de "¿por qué a mí?" debió desconcertarle, porque su sonrisa se borró por un momento y sus cejas rubias se fruncieron sobre su nariz.

-_Anou_... ¿no es hoy tu cumpleaños? Tsuzuki dijo...

Suspiré con resignación y tomé la caja de sus manos.

-Sí, es hoy. Pero no tenías por qué...

-¡Tonterías! –exclamó, recuperando su sonrisa, mientras me estampaba un contundente manotazo en la espalda-. Ocho años con nosotros y nunca hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños. ¡Eso es imperdonable! Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para preparar algo, pero Tsuzuki nos lo dijo tan sólo hace unos días y...

_Bendito Tsuzuki. Primero le daré las gracias y luego lo mataré._

-Bueno, ¡ábrelo, ábrelo!

Parecía un niño frenético el día de Navidad. Tenía las manos apretadas ante el pecho y los ojos enormes y acuosos. Era la "mirada Tsuzuki" que Watari dominaba a la perfección. No podía desilusionarlo. Sencillamente, no podía. Debo estar ablandándome.

-Oh –dijo, tratando de que mi voz fuera algo más allá de la mera neutralidad-. Caramelos.

-¡Sin azúcar! –exclamó Watari-san, levantando un dedo para puntualizar ese detalle-. Porque sé que no te gustan las cosas excesivamente dulces.

Al menos él había sido más previsor que Wakaba-san... aunque había olvidado el hecho de que los caramelos sin azúcar son TAN dulces como los normales.

-_Arigatou_, Watari-san –no tuve más remedio que decir. Me incliné educadamente y salí de la cafetería.

Los bombones de Wakaba-san no serían un problema. Los compartiría con Tsuzuki. Lo cual significa que él se los comería todos antes de que hubiera terminado de ofrecérselos. Pero los caramelos de Watari-san eran otro cantar. Uno nunca puede comerse a la ligera nada que haya pasado por sus manos. Y, claro, tampoco podía preguntarle si les había puesto algo raro. Una cosa es acusarle de drogar el café y otra muy diferente de hacerlo con algo que te ha regalado con tanta ilusión. Por lo tanto, estaba descartado dárselos a Tsuzuki. No podía hacerle eso a mi amigo y compañero.

Demonios, no se lo haría ni a Muraki.

Mientras volvía a mi despacho, pensando qué hacer con los caramelos, mi empatía me advirtió de repente de un grave peligro. Una amenaza apocalíptica. Un destino peor que la muerte.

Me quedé paralizado en el sitio. La caja de caramelos de Watari resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo, quedando olvidada. Las podía sentir acercarse. Podía sentir su aura terrible cada vez más cerca.

Eran ellas. Las dos. Mi peor pesadilla. Mil veces peor que Muraki, Sagaatanatsu o Tsuzuki con un subidón de azúcar.

Me giré en el pasillo, en la dirección en la que las sentía llegar. Sentía mi cuerpo rígido, como el de un autómata, como si no quisiera obedecer la orden de mi cerebro. En realidad lo que debía hacer era echar a correr, huir de ellas lo más deprisa que pudiera. Teleportarme a un lugar lejano. Lo que fuera.

No me moví.

Y ellas aparecieron por fin doblando un recodo del pasillo. Parloteando sin parar, como dos pequeñas cotorras.

Y entonces, me vieron.

Se detuvieron en seco. Tomaron aire al mismo tiempo. Y soltaron un chillido capaz de reventarle los tímpanos a cualquier ser vivo en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡¡¡¡'SOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

Y se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Odio mi vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, 'SOKA-CHAN!

-¡TSUZUKI-CHAN NOS AVISO DE QUE HOY ERA TU CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡TENÍAMOS QUE VENIR A FELICITARTE!

-¡Y A DARTE NUESTRO REGALO! ¿VERDAD, YUMA?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, SAYA! ¡TE VA A ENCANTAR!

-¡VAS A ESTAR GUAPÍSIMO!

-¡DIVIIIIIINO!

-¡EL ROSA ES TU COLOR! ¡NUNCA ME CANSO DE DECIRLO!

-DEBIMOS ELEGIR ALGO CON MÁS LAZOS.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO ES MÁS SEXY! ¡ASÍ SE LE VEN LAS PIERNAS! ¡'SOKA-CHAN TIENE UNAS PIERNAS TAN BONITAS!

-¡OH, SI, SAYA! ¡TIENE UNAS PIERNAS PRECIOSAS!

-¡SON MÁS BONITAS INCLUSO QUE LAS MÍAS! ¡ME MUERO DE ENVIDIA!

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ESPERA A QUE TSUZUKI-CHAN TE VEA CON ESTE CONJUNTO TAN SEXY. ¡SE LE VA A CAER LA BABA!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡¡¡¡DEJADME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aún no sé cómo conseguí huir de ellas. Saya y Yuma, las dos shinigami a cargo de Hokkaido no suelen aparecer demasiado a menudo por la división Shôkan, pero cuando lo hacen... Dios, debí suponer que hoy estarían allí. Tsuzuki no parece darse cuenta de lo incómodo que me siento con ellas. Seguro que fueron las primeras en enterarse de que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Les faltó tiempo para planear su ataque.

A veces pienso que Tsuzuki disfruta en realidad con esa obsesión que tienen con vestirme con ropas de chica. En mis momentos más retorcidos, incluso me parece que a él le gustaría verme vestido con ropas de chica. Y entonces me dan escalofríos y dedico todos mis esfuerzos en pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras huía por los pasillos, perseguido por la versión femenina (y duplicada) de Jack Nicholson en el Resplandor, choqué de frente contra la persona que acababa de entrar en el edificio.

Tsuzuki.

Caímos los dos al suelo, él debajo, de espaldas, y yo encima, de frente. Nariz con nariz. Sus manos sujetándome por la cintura como en un intento reflejo de sostenerme para evitar que me hiciera daño. La caída nos robó la respiración durante un momento y lo único que pudimos hacer durante unos segundos fue mirarnos fijamente, él con una expresión de total estupefacción por el encontronazo inesperado, yo incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, perdido en sus ojos violetas.

Dios... ¿por qué tiene que tener ese efecto sobre mí?

En ese instante, mis perseguidoras doblaron el recodo del pasillo y se toparon con la escena. Casi pude ver su medidor de grados Hentai disparándose hasta lo más alto y estallando como un termómetro en un horno.

Sssssssssshiiiiiiiiiip.... ¡¡¡POP!!!

-¡¡¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Me aparté de Tsuzuki como si me quemara y me puse en pie, tratando de reunir la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Acribillé a las dos de Hokkaido con una de mis más terribles miradas (que no les hizo efecto alguno) y luego me volví hacia mi compañero y le solté:

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Tsuzuki _no baka_!

Él me miró como esa expresión suya de "¿qué he hecho ahora?" y se puso en pie lentamente, parpadeando confuso... mientras Saya y Yuma seguían chillando, parloteando y señalándonos a ambos mientras daban saltitos cogidas de las manos.

Era imposible entender lo que estaban diciéndose, pues hablaban las dos a la vez, pero las palabras "kawaii" "sexy" y "buena pareja" alcanzaron mis oídos y hicieron que se me subiera la sangre al rostro.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición...

**-¡¡URUSAI!!**

Esta vez grité con todas mis fuerzas. El resultado fue el silencio total. Milagro. Saya y Yuma cerraron el pico y se me quedaron mirando atónitas. Igual que Tsuzuki. Tatsumi-san apareció por el pasillo, atraído por mi grito, o por los chillidos de las chicas, y Watari-san le seguía los pasos. Wakaba-san y Terazuma-san se asomaron desde su despacho y el jefe Konoe y los Gushoushin salieron de la biblioteca para ver qué era todo aquel escándalo.

Así que acabamos todos reunidos en el vestíbulo del edificio. Todos en torno a mí.

-'Soka... –empezó Tsuzuki, dando un paso en mi dirección. Yo estaba rabioso y podía sentir su preocupación. No se esperaba que fuera a estar tan enfadado el día de mi cumpleaños.

_Tsuzuki... eres un idiota integral..._

-No te acerques a mí –gruñí. Él se quedó congelado en el sitio, mirándome con horror-. Que no se acerque ninguno. No quiero que nadie mencione nada sobre regalos ni felicitaciones. Odio este día. Odio mi cumpleaños. Lo odiaba incluso cuando estaba vivo. Odio las sorpresas. Odio que me acosen –esto iba dirigido especialmente a mis dos "admiradoras"-. Y, sobre todo, ¡odio los dulces!

Sé que soné bastante infantil, pero eso fue lo que les dije. Estaba muy enfadado y muy nervioso (y no sólo por el incómodo momento que había pasado con Tsuzuki) y no lograba pensar en condiciones. Así que, antes de seguir balbuceando como un idiota, aparté a Tsuzuki de un empujón y huí a los jardines.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se reunió conmigo, sentándose a mi lado bajo uno de los cerezos en flor. Para entonces yo ya estaba más calmado, pero aún seguía enfadado con él por haber sido tan indiscreto.

-No lo hice con mala intención, 'Soka... –murmuró, contrito. Sabía que si le miraba, me lo encontraría haciendo pucheros y se me ablandaría el corazón.

Por eso no lo miré.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sólo quería que este fuera un día especial para ti –siguió él-. Con tus amigos, la gente que te quiere. Tu familia... Porque nos consideras tu familia, ¿verdad?

Su mente hacía mucho que no tenía barreras para mí. Podía leer la verdadera pregunta claramente: Me consideras tu familia, ¿verdad?

Sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Estaba tan desilusionado que me sentí terriblemente culpable. Pobre Tsuzuki. Siempre mete la pata con la mejor intención posible.

¿Qué me habría costado seguir fingiendo un poco más? Aunque sólo hubiera sido frente a él. Seguro que los demás podían soportar mi berrinche, olvidarlo en unos minutos. Pero Tsuzuki no. Él se lo tomaría como algo personal. Como una acusación de un error imperdonable.

Maldito Tsuzuki. Siempre consigue que me sienta mal.

-Lo siento... –lo oí musitar-. Siempre acabo estropeándolo todo... Supongo que no quieres mi regalo, entonces.

Cometí el error de mirarle y lo pagué caro. Parecía un niño pidiendo perdón por haber roto el jarrón de la abuelita. Sus ojitos de cachorro han sido siempre mi debilidad. Pero la mirada triste que había en ellos era, esta vez, muy sincera.

El nudo de mi garganta se acentuó y tuve que apartar el rostro para no dejarme vencer.

-No es eso, Tsuzuki... sé que lo has hecho con tu mejor intención. Y te lo agradezco. Siento haberte gritado antes... –últimamente no me cuesta tanto disculparme con la gente. Aunque espero que no se convierta en un hábito-. Pero esas dos me pusieron frenético...

Lo oí reírse y el peso de mi pecho se alivió un poco.

-Lo siento. Me prometieron que se portarían bien.

Resoplé.

-¿Y tú las creíste? ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Volví a mirarlo. Ahora sonreía tímidamente y se rascaba la cabeza con expresión culpable.

-_Ne_... ¿Por qué odias tanto este día? –se atrevió a preguntarme.

Suspiré. Sabía que esa pregunta vendría tarde o temprano.

-Supongo que porque nunca lo disfruté cuando estaba vivo, con lo de vivir encerrado en mi propia casa y que mis padres me consideraran un monstruo –me encogí de hombros para quitarle hierro a mis palabras. No quería que Tsuzuki se sintiera aún más culpable-. Y ahora, sencillamente, no le encuentro demasiado sentido a celebrarlo. Estoy muerto. El tiempo ya no tiene sentido para mí. Los cumpleaños ya no marcan nada.

-Marcan el momento de tu nacimiento –dijo él como si le sorprendiera que yo pudiera pensar de otro modo. Para él era algo obvio-. Eso es lo que celebramos. Que estés en este mundo y hayas pasado un año más con nosotros. Eso es lo importante.

Lo miré sin poder pronunciar palabra. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y sabía que, si seguía hablando, no podría hacer nada por detenerlas.

Parpadeé varias veces para alejarlas y traté de disimular como pude para que Tsuzuki no se percatara de lo mucho que me habían conmovido sus palabras. Nunca me había parado a pensar en eso. Nunca nadie había celebrado antes mi cumpleaños. No importaban los regalos, ni lo oportunos o inoportunos que fueran. No importaba que te gustaran o no. Importaba el amor que había depositado en ellos la persona que te los entregaba. El tiempo que se había tomado en escogerlos. O en elaborarlos. El hecho, sencillamente, de que hubiera pensado en ti y te hubiera considerado tan importante como para celebrar tu existencia.

Soy un idiota.

-¿Qué es ese regalo del que hablabas? –pregunté, teniendo que esforzarme, por una vez, en darle a mi voz mi habitual tono brusco.

Tsuzuki volvió a adoptar la misma expresión de vergüenza de antes.

-Es una bobada. Un broma, en realidad. Pensé que te haría sonreír. Pero no tienes que aceptarlo, si no...

-Dámelo de una vez, _baka_ –le interrumpí más suavemente de lo que indicaban mis palabras.

Tsuzuki sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo y me lo pasó. Parpadeé confuso. Viniendo de él, habría esperado una enorme caja de dulces.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo.

Me encogí de hombros y obedecí. Dentro del sobre había sólo una fotografía.

Una fotografía de Tatsumi-san.

La miré estupefacto durante un instante, antes de volverme hacia mi compañero.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno –empezó Tsuzuki, con una sonrisa inocente-. Llevo toda la semana pensando qué regalarte, y sólo se me ocurrían cosas dulces. Bombones, caramelos, pasteles... –la sonrisa se volvió de disculpa-. Ya me conoces. Pero sé que no te gustan nada las cosas dulces, así que... –hizo un gesto hacia la foto-... esto es lo menos dulce que he podido encontrar.

Miré de nuevo la foto. Tsuzuki debía de haberla sacado del archivo de los Gushoshin, de la ficha personal del propio Tatsumi. Tenía un rostro especialmente severo, con los ojos duros y la boca cerrada en una línea recta. Desde luego, no tenía nada de _dulce_.

Sentí que la risa comenzaba a cosquillearme en la garganta e hice verdaderos esfuerzos para no soltar la carcajada. Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé mis traumas, pero los malos hábitos son difíciles de abandonar. Sin embargo, Tsuzuki debió ver cómo temblaban las comisuras de mis labios, tratando de contener una sonrisa, porque la suya se ensanchó enormemente y, un segundo después, sentí su brazo en torno a mis hombros y su alivio bañando mi conciencia.

No lo aparté. Hace mucho que dejé de hacer eso.

-Te va a costar superar esto el año que viene –dije, dedicándole por fin una de las sonrisas que sólo le permito ver a él. Ya no podía contenerla por más tiempo, de todos modos.

Sus ojos violetas se volvieron chispeantes mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Tampoco me aparté. Hace mucho que dejé de hacer eso.

-Tengo doce largos meses para pensar algo interesante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**OWARI**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por cierto, hoy también es el cumple de 'Soka-chan. Por eso es el protagonista de este fic.

Oh, me he puesto tierna al final. No consigo hacer una obrita cómica ni aunque quiera. Jiji. Oe, Kayra-chan... escribiendo la parte de Saya y Yuma me he dado cuenta de una cosa: ¿no te recuerdan a nadie? Deberíamos cambiarnos los nicks...

¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TOMODATCHI!!


End file.
